Edward Scissorhands
| runtime = 105 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $20 million | gross = $86 million }} Edward Scissorhands is a 1990 American romantic dark fantasy film directed by Tim Burton, produced by Denise Di Novi and Tim Burton, and written by Caroline Thompson from a story by Tim Burton and Caroline Thompson, starring Johnny Depp as an artificial man named Edward, an unfinished creation who has scissors for hands, who is taken in by a suburban family and falls in love with their teenage daughter Kim; additional roles were portrayed by Winona Ryder, Dianne Wiest, Anthony Michael Hall, Kathy Baker, Vincent Price and Alan Arkin. Burton conceived Edward Scissorhands from his childhood upbringing in suburban Burbank, California. During pre-production of Beetlejuice, Caroline Thompson was hired to adapt Burton's story into a screenplay, and the film began development at 20th Century Fox, after Warner Bros. denied. Edward Scissorhands was then fast tracked after Burton's critical and financial success with Batman. The majority of filming took place in Lutz, Florida between March 10 and June 10, 1990. The film also marks the fourth collaboration between Burton and film score composer Danny Elfman. The leading role of Edward had been connected to several actors prior to Depp's casting: a meeting between Burton and the preferred choice of the studio, Tom Cruise, was not fruitful, and Gary Oldman and Tom Hanks turned down the part. The character of The Inventor was devised specifically for Vincent Price, and would be his last major role. Edward's scissor hands were created and designed by Stan Winston. Edward Scissorhands was released to positive feedback from critics, and was a financial success. The film received numerous nominations at the Academy Awards, British Academy Film Awards, Saturn Awards, as well as winning the Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation. Both Burton and Elfman consider Edward Scissorhands their most personal and favorite work. Plot An elderly woman tells her granddaughter a bedtime story of where snow comes from, by telling her the story of a young man named Edward who has scissors for hands. As the creation of an old Inventor, Edward was a human-like boy who was in the penultimate stage of work. The Inventor homeschooled Edward, but suffered a fatal heart attack and died just as he was about to fasten hands on Edward. Local Avon saleswoman Peg Boggs visits the decrepit Gothic mansion on the hill where Edward lives. She finds Edward alone – at first startled, but, upon realizing he means well and is virtually harmless, takes him to her home. Edward becomes friends with Peg's young son Kevin and her husband Bill. He later falls in love with the Boggs' beautiful teenage daughter Kim, despite her initial fear of him. Peg's neighbors are impressed by Edward's adept hedge-trimming and hair-cutting skills, though an eccentric religious fanatic named Esmeralda and Kim's overbearing boyfriend Jim are fearful and contemptuous of him. Joyce, an ageing, unfaithful housewife in the Boggs' neighborhood, has become fascinated with Edward and suggests that Edward open a hair-cutting salon with her. While examining a proposed site, she attempts to seduce him in the back room, causing Edward to leave in a panic, and Joyce rumoring of him trying to rape her. Wanting money for a van, Jim takes advantage of Edward's ability to pick locks to break into his parents' house to steal from his wealthy but bullying father. The burglar alarm sounds and everyone except Edward flees after he is trapped by the automatic locks triggered by the alarm, despite Kim's insistence that they return for him, as the police have him arrested. He is released when a psychological examination reveals that his isolation allowed him to live without a sense of reality and common sense. Upon questioning by Peg, Edward takes full blame for the robbery, and is scrutinized for his behavior, believed to have committed the robbery as earlier he was denied a bank loan for his hair salon. During Christmas, Edward is cast out by almost everyone except the Boggs family. When Edward returns home, he reveals that he knew it was Jim's house and that he did it because she asked him to, much to Kim's shock, which causes her to break up with Jim. While the family is setting up Christmas decorations, Edward creates a large angel ice sculpture (modelled on Kim). The shavings create an effect of falling snow, which Kim dances under. Jim arrives and calls out to Edward, startling him, resulting in Edward accidentally cutting Kim's hand. Jim accuses Edward of intentionally harming her and attacks him. Edward runs away, wandering the neighborhood in a rage, ruining one of his earlier hedge works, pokes a hole in the tire on someone's car, and trims a bush in Esmeralda's front yard into the shape of the devil. However, when a shaggy puppy comes near, Edward calms down, smiles at the dog and give it a trim. While Peg and Bill search for Edward, he returns and finds Kim alone in the Boggs' house. She asks Edward to hold her, but he is afraid that he will hurt her again – she pulls his arms around her and they embrace. Jim returns to the Boggs' house in a drunken rage to confront Kim, forcing his friend to drive his van while inebriated. Kevin is almost run over, but Edward pushes him out of the way, cutting Kevin's arms and face, causing witnesses to think he is attacking him. Jim then attacks him furiously and Edward cuts Jim's right arm. When the police arrive, Edward flees to the mansion as the neighbors pursue. Kim runs to the mansion, reuniting with Edward. Jim follows her and attacks them with a handgun, beating Edward severely, who refuses to fight until Jim strikes Kim across the face when she intervenes. Edward stabs Jim in the stomach, causing him to fall out of a window to his death. Kim confesses her love for Edward and they share a kiss before saying goodbye. Kim tells the townspeople that Edward and Jim fought each other to death and tells them that the roof caved in on Edward, showing them a discarded scissor-hand from the Inventor's lab. The neighbors return home with Joyce feeling guilty for framing Edward and causing the neighbors to hate him. The elderly woman finishes telling her granddaughter the story, revealing that she is Kim and saying that she never saw Edward again. She chose not to visit him because decades have passed and she wanted him to remember her the way she was in her youth. She believes that Edward is still alive, immortal because he is artificial, and because of the winter "snow" that Edward creates by carving ice sculptures that scatter shavings over the neighborhood, and remind her of dancing in the snow long ago. Cast * Johnny Depp – Edward Scissorhands * Winona Ryder – Kim Boggs * Dianne Wiest – Peg Boggs * Anthony Michael Hall – Jim * Kathy Baker – Joyce * Robert Oliveri – Kevin Boggs * Conchata Ferrell – Helen * Caroline Aaron – Marge * Dick Anthony Williams – Officer Allen * O-Lan Jones – Esmeralda * Vincent Price – The Inventor * Alan Arkin – Bill BoggsCategory:1990s romance films Category:1990s fantasy films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American films Category:American romantic fantasy films Category:American Christmas films Scissorhands, Edward Category:Fictional murderers Category:Films about suburbia Category:Films directed by Tim Burton Category:Films shot in Florida Category:Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation winning works Category:Screenplays by Caroline Thompson Category:Southern Gothic films Category:Film scores by Danny Elfman Category:Dark fantasy films Category:Films produced by Denise Di Novi